Azula'tara
Azula'tara was one of a batch of clones created by the Empire to be the perfect assassins. She eventually killed all her sisters as well as her creator and joined the Rebel Alliance. Appearance Azula'tara is a female Twi'lek with pitch black skin. Her amber eyes seem to glow in contrast with the darkness of her face. She most often wears skin-tight midnight blue leather. She is slightly short and athletic in build. Her Lekku and parts of her back and shoulders are decorated with tally mark scars, one for each person she has killed. Personality Azula'tara is somewhat lacking in the area of normal emotions. She often doesn't understand why people do what they do because of this. This is not to say she is emotionless. She feels joy and pain just like everyone else. She just experiences them at very different times. She's a very secluded person. She doesn't need anyone else. But if she finds someone she can connect with, she will protect that person with her life. She values people she feels she can trust, but doesn't like strangers. Azula'tara has a somewhat unique addiction. She kills people. Not just because it's her job, but also because she enjoys it. She delights in watching the life fade from the eyes of her victims. Her bloodlust is almost certainly her most colorful quality, if not necessarily her most defining one. She has grown a fondness for Trandosian hunting culture. This stems from her knife. She has since adapted several Trandosian philosophies into her killing process. History Azula'tara was created as one of a batch of two dozen clones, specifically engineered by the recently reformed Empire to be raised as the perfect assassins. Azula'tara, being the runt of the batch, behaved a bit differently from her sisters. She developed a unique bloodlust, and a fascination with death. When she was only four years old, physically six, she mercilessly slaughtered five of the scientists that were monitoring the growth of her and her sisters. For this she was declared "compromised". She was given a blaster shot to the head and thrown out onto the streets of Coruscant, presumed dead. Unfortunately for her creators, she survived. She woke up several months later in a bacta tank at a hospital. She broke out, killing several doctors in the process. She stole a Trandosian knife off of one of the doctors that later became her favorite weapon of choice. She tracked down the lab where her sisters were being kept. She watched it for several years, learning the patterns. During this time she also started her pattern of killing regularly. When she was twelve years old, physically 17, she sneaked into the lab and poisoned half of her sisters in their sleep. The next day, the remaining eleven were sent to find out who had done it, and kill them. They quickly realized that Azula'tara had survived. They nicknamed her Katar after a poisonous plant on Trandosha. Azula'tara picked her sisters off one by one as they came for her until finally only one remained. Azula'tara was approached at 16 years old, physically 21, by Rebel agents. She was asked to join their ranks as an assassin against the Empire. She signed up and was taken to a hidden rebel station inside an asteroid belt. Only moments after she entered the station, the rebels around her started dying. She quickly identified her one remaining sister as the culprit. The clone had stowed away on the rebel ship that had taken Azula'tara to the base. She battled against her sister, and won, earning the trust of the Rebel Alliance in the process. She was sent on several missions in the following years. She killed many people, both for the alliance and to satisfy her own addiction. Eventually she decided to track down the head scientist in charge of the project that had resulted in her and her sisters. She found her creator in an abandoned lab on Alderaan. He requested that "Katar" kill him quickly. She declined, and allowed him to live. The planet Alderaan was destroyed before her very eyes right before the jump to Hyperspace. Equipment Azula'tara commonly carries a pneumatic dart shooter. She can load this with many different kinds of poisons. This is her long range weapon of choice. It is silent and near-undetectable. Once the darts hit their target they burrow under the skin before melting into base elements. Another of her most frequently used tools is a pair of molecular adhesive gloves. These can be used to stick to almost any surface. They can be activated or deactivated by pressing the thumb and pinky together for one whole second. She also carries a large collapsable knife of Trandosian design. It measures at about 19 centimeters when unfolded and 8 when being stored. It has a forked tip that curves backward from the serrated blade. The handle is made of wood. The knife is her favorite way to kill. She carries a blaster pistol, but doesn't like to use it because of the noise it makes. She also considers it a crude and impersonal way to kill. It is her least favorite tool of the trade. Abilities As a clone, she had a slightly accelerated childhood. For the first decade of her life she aged roughly 50% faster than an ordinary Twi'lek. The rapid aging process stopped when she hit biological maturity at a physical fifteen years of age. She has a talent for mixing her own specialized poisons. She can manipulate how long they take to kill as well as what symptoms, if any, are experienced. Likewise she can make some poisons that are near impossible to detect with an examination of the body. She is very stealthy, being able to hide in shadows very easily due to her dark skin tone. The one flaw is her eyes, which remain very visible. Because of this she often has to close her eyes when hiding, rendering herself functionally blind. She is adept in hand to hand and melee combat. She can overpower most ordinary opponents, despite her small size. She has demonstrated this on numerous occasions by slaughtering significant numbers of people at a time without sustaining major injury. Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Twi'lek Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fanon